Sleepless
by Leosgem
Summary: Sometimes all Lily wishes for is a little sleep. Instead what she gets is an over active mind and a restless James. Oneshot


If given a chance, would you change anything in your life? Maybe go back in time and fix all those irrational, stupid actions that led to nothing but regret and headaches. But then would we be the person we are today? Did our past mistakes lead us to who we are now?

These thoughts were running through Lily's head as she lay awake in bed. It seemed that random thoughts like these were occurring more frequently, denying Lily any hope of getting some well deserved rest. Hoping to salvage a few more hours of sleep before getting up, Lily shifted her position. As she did so, she felt James' arms wrap more firmly around her, pulling her against him. It seemed that neither of the young couple seemed to be getting much of a break, what with the threat of Voldemort looming over them.

Turning, Lily watched her slumbering husband. It was one of those rare moments where she actually saw James looking completely at peace and ease, much like he had during Hogwarts. It seemed odd that when she thought of Hogwarts, it seemed like a whole different world. Though it had only been a couple of years since they had graduated.

Dark circles shaded those beautiful hazel eyes, not unlike those that graced her own as well. His skin seemed paler than the usual tan Lily was used to, so pale that it may even rival her own if it continued to lose pigment. It seemed that her husband had been forced to grow up and loss that childish innocence that they all once had.

Deciding that laying here and staring at James would do her no good; Lily untangled herself from James and put her robe on. Padding softly out of her room, Lily went to the kitchen, which was dark and quiet. Filling a kettle of water, Lily sat by the window and waited for it to boil.

Sitting in the dim kitchen, with only the moonlight for illumination, Lily thought about how funny it was that this kitchen was part of a whole home that she shared with James Potter. The boy that she believed until recently that she'd hate for the rest of her life. It seemed that the fates had different ideas in mind. Lily had no idea how on Earth she fell in love with a boy like James Potter, but what she did know was that there was no way she'd survive without him. He'd become the air she breathed, the dream she lived, and the wish that had come true. It was as simple as that.

The hiss of the kettle brought Lily out of her thoughts and back to her kitchen.Pouring herself some tea, Lily resumed her perch by the window and looked at the clear sky that displayed the stars beautifully. It was times like these that Lily regretted not having taken astronomy back in school. Instead she had to make the most of what she could find out in the books she had.

Being so consumed with her own mind, Lily never heard the soft footsteps come up behind her. It was no wonder then the squeal that she let out as James gave her a sweet peck on the cheek. They both jumped at the sound of Lily's scream.

"James! What in the bloody hell are you doing? Trying to kill me with fright?" she asked, trying to get her heartbeat at a steady pace again.

"What am I doing? What are you doing woman? Last time I checked it wasn't considered normal to sit in the dark and then squeal as your husband tries to kiss you! I'd think that after marriage you'd have stopped such behaviors!" James said mockingly scornful, yet the spark in his eyes gave him away.

"Oh please! I never _squeal, _as you so charmingly put it. And if I ever did yell, then it would have to be because you were probably doing something brainless and dim-witted!" Lily retorted, giving him a "Lily" look.

"Why Evans I would never do anything without brainpower and some wit! Oh wait, I meant Potter! Well if I were to call you Potter, which technically you are now, it would feel like I was addressing myself, wouldn't it?" James rambled on, then peered closely at Lily.

Lily leaned back a little, and arched a brow at his scrutiny, "What?"

"Well I can't be addressing myself. I mean, grant it you are a beautiful woman Lily, no one in this realm can possess such dashing looks as myself!" James said smugly, only to get thumped on the shoulder by his wife.

"Is this why you're up? To make me miserable even in the early hours of the morning?" Lily asked, with her hands on her hips, looking up at him.

"Why, Lilykins my love, how your words wound me! Haven't you figured out by now that all I do and say is for your happiness? And you can't be that miserable, I mean you did decide to marry me, knowing full well what you were getting yourself into!" James said with a smile.

"Yes, yes. Although I'm still trying to figure out why I ever said yes to your proposal in the first place." Lily mused.

"It's because I'm the only one with such good looks and a winning personality."

"No, no. That's not it. Oh yes, it's because you asked so nicely and I didn't have the heart to say no."

"Well in any case, the fact that you said yes is all that matters, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is!"

Lily looked up and smiled at her husband. It seemed that amidst all that was going on, the two still hadn't lost their youthful bickering. James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "What do you say to going back to sleep? I need my beauty sleep, it's not easy looking this handsome, and it appears that I can't go to sleep without you right by my side."

Laughing softly Lily said, "Alright sleeping beauty, let's go!" Holding hands, the two both went back to their bedroom.

Curling up against James, with his arms around her, Lily felt the pull of sleep. But before she gave away to the much needed slumber, Lily's thoughts wandered back to what had first woken her up. If given the chance, would she change anything in her life? The answer to that was: no. She wouldn't change anything she had done or would do, because then she wouldn't be where she was now. And though her life wasn't perfect, with looming dangers all around her, James driving her perfectly mad, and many sleepless nights, Lily loved every moment of it. And in the end that was all that mattered!


End file.
